


Dark

by Zhangluqin



Series: Dark [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhangluqin/pseuds/Zhangluqin
Summary: 一只想搞事的基妹。我ooc严重！！！
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687669
Kudos: 2





	Dark

一丝光线从厚重的窗帘中透了出来，那是阳光撒进了卧室，照亮了一方天地。在桌子上形成了一道光影，镀着金光，悠悠散散。宽大的床上卧着一个人儿，Omega不经意间翻了个身，绿色的丝绸从肩膀滑下去，漏出来如羊脂玉般结白的肩膀。末了，他缓缓睁开了眼睛，一双绿色的眼睛浮现了出来，便惊艳了四方，如悠悠潭水，如深深竹林，让人忍不住沉醉其中，摄人心魄。那是怎样一双美丽的眼睛啊！

无聊的一天。Loki用手挡了挡阳光，再次合上了眼睛。

这时，门响了起来……

“王后，王上，王上……”黑眼睛的小侍女哭哭啼啼地跑进来，泪水已经沾满了她的整个脸庞。唉，可怜的小侍女，遇到事就哭哭啼啼的，不成大事。

Loki皱眉，“怎么了？”

“王上，王上没了”Freein仿佛情绪激动般，一下子虚脱了力气，跪在了地上，忍不住啜泣。

“真的吗？王上，没了……?”Loki止不住心中的喜悦，那双幽绿的眼睛溢满了光彩，似要迸发出光来，那是止不住的喜悦。

“哦，Freein，哭什么呢！我们自由了!……快，收拾收拾行囊，我们离开这个鬼地方!天啊，Odin有眼，我在有生之年终于可以逃离了……嘿，你在干什么？……快去收拾啊！”Loki嘴角上扬，在阳光的照耀下，他整个人熠熠生辉。

“哦，可怜的Freein，你收拾好了吗？我们快出发!……你在愣什么，快去呀!别高兴过头。”

“可，新王……他……”Freein犹豫地揪着自己的裙角，那里已经皱的不成样子了。

“嘿，不用担心他，我们快走，他不会把我怎么样，你知道的……他永远都是那个样子，和laufe一样。只不过，他是个隐藏极深的狼崽子，不是吗？”

说着，Loki打开了那扇门，那扇尘封已久的门，希望的道路，明天的阳光，此时，就在眼前，他忍不住颤抖了起来。

熟悉的声音响了起来……

“你去哪?”

Thor站在卧室口，挡住了门。alpha 浓重的信息素蔓延了出来……那是，海盐的味道，阳光的味道，与眼前阴郁的帝王截然不同。

“哦，回家”

Loki漫不经心地回答“小王子，啊，不，应该是新王上，这恐怕不关你的事吧！”  
“这里就是你的家”Thor盯着他看，似乎要将他剥皮然后拆入腹中。

“不，不是”Loki情绪激动起来，全身颤抖着，泪水溢上了那双美丽的眼睛，似是平静的湖水泛起了涟漪“laufe将我抢来，利用我的名义杀了我全族的人，这是我的家吗？他将我圈养在皇宫这个笼子里，不就是为了观赏我吗？不，应该是侮辱我!”

“你知道，全国人民请求我将你处死”

“那你呢，我的王上”

“你知道，我不忍心杀你”

“所以，请您让开，我要回家”

Loki快步走到门外，却被Thor强硬地一把拽了回来，拉进怀里，锁上了门，随即，alpha释放出了更加浓郁的信息素，似要把怀里的Omega吞入。

“你，你干什么?”Loki惊慌了起来，开始在他的怀里挣扎，下身竟然也该死地起了反应，一股暖流似要溢出，腿脚开始发软，瘫倒在了alpha怀里，小鹿般的眼睛充满了惊慌失措，一丝甜腻的气味也飘散了出来。

旁边的小侍女虽为beta，却也被这强大的信息素吓到腿软，瘫坐在地上，再无力动了。

“你说我干什么？如今，你还不明白我的心意吗？你是我的，知道吗？你是我的，是我的!这里就是你的家，你哪里都不准去，记住了吗？”Thor全身爆发的气势仿佛要将Loki吞没，眼中强烈的占有欲令Loki胆寒。

“想不到大名鼎鼎的雷神居然有跟继/母/乱/伦的习惯!真是讽刺啊”loki努力装作不在意，扬起嘴角，讽刺地看着他。那是不屑，是冷漠……

“哦，既然这样，你就不要怪我不客气了，我亲爱的“继母””Thor有意讲“继母”两个字咬地很重，脸上闪过一丝冷笑，那是战场上敌人见了都会心惊胆寒的。

看着那张鲜艳的嘴唇，Thor强硬地掰过他的脸，吻了上去。

“啊，你……不要……唔……”Loki那骄傲的面具在Thor吻上他的唇之后彻底消失了。

Thor的吻是发狠了的，就像发情的狮子，恨不得将眼前的猎豹马上拆入腹中。

他强硬地挤进了Loki的嘴中，拼命地允吸着二人嘴中的律液，在口腔内搅动着，Loki忍不住眯起了眼睛，在Thor怀里难耐地扭动着，大脑因缺而昏昏沉沉，泪水也溢上了眼眶，随即涨红了脸。

“你……滚”Loki不断推搡着，末了，Thor终于放开了他，满意地上下打量着怀里的人，见他微微张着被他吻的鲜红欲滴嘴唇，眼雾迷茫地看着自己，胸口上下起伏急促的呼吸，Thor感觉自己又更硬了。

“你……你……”Loki羞愧难当，洁净的脸上染上的红晕，像是夕阳下的余晖。马上，天要暗了……黑暗即将来临……谁也逃不掉，不是吗？

此处省略一段车

一张红色褥子的床上，绣着金边，本是无比华丽，此时却被染上了星星点点的白色印迹。金发男人的怀里卧着黑发美人儿。身上青紫的，红色的印迹从胸口延伸到身体下方，再深入更远的幽密之地。无不昭示着二人昨晚的疯狂。

Thor醒来了，轻嗅着Loki后颈的信息素，那里已被自己标记，Thor忍不住笑了起来，摩挲着怀里人泛着红光的脸颊，轻轻在他柔软的嘴唇印上一个吻。默默念叨着“Loki，对不起……”

说完，掩上了脸上的温情，对门外的侍卫命令着“王后敢出这个门一步，你们能就领死吧！”

“是……”门外的小侍卫战战兢兢回答。诺诺连声。

Thor走后，Loki睁开了眼睛，完全没有昨夜的情欲，只是冷漠，无所谓。他撇了撇身上的痕迹，满不在乎地穿上了衣服，却因动作太大，牵扯了后穴的精/液缓缓顺着那双洁白修长的双腿流了下来。生/殖/腔一阵抽搐。

“啧啧啧，疯狂的小孩……”Loki随意地扯着旁边的丝绸衬衫－－Thor的，擦了擦下身。

“既然这样，我也就不隐藏了……呵，亲爱的小孩，让我陪你玩玩吧！既然前戏够了，那游戏就开始吧”看着门外的侍卫，Loki勾起了嘴角。


End file.
